Surrender your soul
by Bacco Orion Nebula
Summary: On a mission of sabotage against the Empire, Luke gets hurt and trapped in a dwarf planet amidst an asteroid field and his life is completely in the Darth Vader's hands. (Luke and Vader slash/incest)


_**Surrender Your Soul**_

On a mission of sabotage against the Empire, Luke gets hurt and trapped in a dwarf planet amidst an asteroid field and his life is completely in the Darth Vader's hands.

 _This fanart I did for this fanfic 41 . media ._

 _tumblr ._

 _com /_

 _fd69a8edbe17682f4295e4dd55417e64 / tumblr_

 __ nnytwhJ0C51teyhezo1 _ 540 . jpg_

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader

Warnings: Slash – Incest

 _This is just for fun; the Star Wars characters are not mine._

Forgive my bad English. Maybe one day I'll be able to write in English as I write in Portuguese.

 _~ooooOoooo~_

The Rebel Alliance pilots had a mission; completely destroy a shipment of weapons that would supply the imperial soldiers. The shipment was divided into three strongly escorted freighter ships. Their attack would have to be fast and accurate. The plan was; wait for the freighters leave the planet where the weapons were being built, the ships would be required to get around in a huge asteroid field that was in the confines of that planetary system. And while the pilots of the rebel fighters attacked the freighters, a detachment would act on the planet in order to sabotage the big factory. Who would command the pilots in the attack on the freighters would be Luke Skywalker, and the command of the detachment to act on the planet would be commanded by Han Solo.

"Prepare the ambush! The Imperials will be here soon!" Luke said as he maneuvered his X-Wing. "I wish that R2 was here with me." The droid has been seconded to the mission on the planet beside Han and Chewbacca.

The squadron was positioned near the asteroid field and began to wait for their prey appear, But something was strange, even with his precarious training, Luke could feel a strange disturb in the Force.

'That's not right!' Thought the boy, he was ready for attack. That was his big mistake… does not follow his instincts. With escorting freighters was the Vader's Super Star Destroyer.

The battle started and Luke quickly realized that they could not win. 'Someone betrayed us! Someone denounced us to the Empire, there is no other explanation!'

~ooooOOOoooo~

'The boy who destroyed the Death Star… he is here! I'll finally get my hands on him!' The Sith was entranced with the idea of destroying the rebel pilot Force Sensitive.

"Prepare my fighter!" Ordered the Dark Lord to the officers in the hangar bay. "I'll have to destroy them ship to ship."

Quickly the officers set themselves to prepare the TIE Advanced x1Starfighter.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Amid the battle Luke has become chased by a TIE fighter modified. All evasive maneuver the boy tried, did not have effect; the pilot who was chasing him frustrated him masterfully. The young pilot was being ruthlessly targeted by laser shots, and if he did not find a way to reverse this situation, he would be making company to Ben Kenobi soon.

In a desperate attempt to run away from the damn Imperial pilot who followed him, Luke did madness; he entered in the asteroid field, but the pilot followed him, dodging accurately of the asteroids that were dancing by the vacuum of space in a disorderly and deadly ballet.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader was enjoying play cat and mouse with that rebel pilot. The Sith was smiling under his mask as he followed the young man through the huge remaining materials of the formation that planetary system. It was a fun and deadly game, to dance between asteroids chasing a completely hopeless prey.

"Sweet game… shame that I've to end it!" Vader thought, targeting Luke's X-Wing mercilessly.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke was shot and in a few moments his ship began to lose strength, he tried at all costs to keep flying as stable as possible, but it just became impossible. The boy had no choice but to go deep into the asteroid field, flying in an almost uncontrolled route towards a small dwarf planet. The Imperial pilot followed his felled prey targeting him with the mercy shot; fortunately, Luke has managed a precarious evasive and the shot hit the side of his ship.

The X-Wing landed (if you could call it a landing) violently on the rocky ground filled with ice, it slid down to crash into a rock formation, one of the stones broke the cockpit. Upon impact the droid came off its plug and was thrown against the rock formation, poor R2 unit was done to pieces, the ship broke into several parts, and the pilot was thrown against the cockpit so hard that his head had finished breaking it, for Luke's luck, his helmet absorbed the impact.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader landed his TIE Advanced x1Starfighter perfectly beside the ruined Luke's X-Wing. The Sith went down of his fighter and began to take a good look at the boy who was unconscious, with half of the body projected out of the cockpit, with a cracked helmet, and the visor broken, but he still alive. Fortunately, the dwarf planet had a breathable and stable atmosphere, and even lakes (probably the algae from those lakes were responsible for oxygen in abundance in the dwarf planet).

"So, were you who destroyed the Death Star?" Vader looked at the innocent and angelic Luke's face. "A boy!" The Sith ignited his lightsaber and positioned the red blood blade near the young pilot's throat getting ready to decapitate him. Vader just needed a movement to end the life of the young man Force Sensitive. But the Sith extinguished the blade at the last moment and removed the boy from inside the ship. The Force whispered to him ~Don't kill the boy~

Carefully, the Dark Lord placed the boy lying on the floor, removed his ruined helmet and began to assess the damage. The boy had only a few superficial scratches on his face, but he had no more serious injuries apparently.

"The Force is strong with you!" The Sith said touching the boy's face.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke woke up completely disoriented, he was lying on the floor and he could see the thin ice covering the rocks around him and also a ship turned into scrap. Brought by the wind came to his ears a rhythmic sound of a mechanical breath.

"What happened?" The boy sat down with difficulty.

"Lie down!" Told the deep and metallic voice.

Luke looked for the voice owner and then saw him, tall, dressed in black leather and his face was covered by a scary mask; for a moment the young pilot panicked and tried to get up and run away, but powerful gloved hands gripped him.

"I said lie down! Are you deaf, Rebel?" Vader pushed the boy. "I still do not know what is your health condition! You smashed yourself against the cockpit of your ship, even your helmet was…"

"Cockpit?" Luke asked confused. "What happened, how I got hurt?"

"What exactly do you remember, young one?" The Sith sat on the floor next to the boy.

"I…" The young pilot looked at Vader, the boy was scared. "I don't know."

"Do you remember me? Who am I?"

Luke struggled to remember, but his mind was empty, he was sure that this man was important, the boy felt something attracting him to the masked stranger, something very powerful (as powerful as the magnetic field of a magnetar) but he did not understand the meaning. 'He seems to be someone important… and dangerous.'

"No, Sir." The boy innocently answered, biting his lower lip.

"Your name? Do you remember your name, what is your position in the Rebel Alliance, what was your mission?" Asked the Dark Lord grabbing Luke's face, and forcing the boy to face him.

"I… I don't… I don't know, Sir!" Answered the boy close to tears. " I don't know what is my name… I don't know what is Rebel Alliance… I know nothing about any mission! I swear, please, don't hurt me, Sir!

~ooooOOOoooo~

'Amnesia?' Vader knew that the boy was telling the truth, the Force told it to him, the boy's mind was an open book to the Sith… an empty book.

"Calm down…" The Sith touched the boy's throat. "I will not hurt you. It seems the accident caused you amnesia, my boy. Let's wait my men find us and then you receive the proper care.

"Who are you?" The boy asked timidly. "Do we know each other?"

"This is the first time we met face to face, but we were already close to that. I'm Darth Vader, a Sith Lord.

"A Sith Lord..." The boy repeated. "How did we get here, My Lord?" He asked, searching for the memories. "And, where exactly is here?"

"We are in a dwarf planet in the middle of a huge asteroid field. I was chasing you... you're part of the Rebel Alliance, a terrorists group and you're a mass murderer...

"No, I don't…" Luke looked down at his hands. "Gods, what I did?"

"You blew up an Empire space station manned with more than one million people." Vader answered the question.

'What kind of monster am I?' Luke thought and began to cry. "What are you going to do with me?" He whispered.

"I still don't know what to do with you, young one." The Sith said without concern.

"Are you going to kill me?" The boy lowered his head; his beautiful blue eyes were overflowing with tears.

The Sith thought for some time and then he said holding the boy's chin to face him. "No, I am not going to kill you…"

"No?" Asked the trembling boy. "So, what are you going to do with me?"

'Turn you into my apprentice.' The Sith thought stroking the boy's face. 'He's so fragile and vulnerable, completely at the mercy of my whims and wishes, I can do anything I want with this boy...' Vader smiled wickedly. 'Anything!' The Dark Lord did not give any response to the boy, he just stood up, and began to seek shelter.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke sat even still feeling dizzy, he tried to follow the Sith with his eyes, but soon Vader came out of his sight. "What will he do to me? Does will he simply leave me here in this dwarf planet to die of cold and starvation?"

After some time Vader returned and simply took Luke in his arms and began to carry him.

"My Lord?" Luke was stunned by his attitude.

"I found a cave around here where you can take shelter from the cold." The Sith said indifferently.

"Don't you feel cold?" The boy asked innocently.

"My armor protects me, from the heat and the cold."

They arrived at the cave, it was a large crack in the rocks, was dark inside, but was dry and protected from the biting wind. Darth Vader put Luke on the floor carefully; he took his own cloak and handed it to the boy.

"Use it to warm up." Said the Sith leaving the boy alone in the cave.

Luke gladly accepted the cloak and quickly wrapped himself in the rich and malleable fabric. The cloak was filled with the smell of Vader, a strong smell, musk, leather and metal. Luke found himself loving the smell and the feel of the fabric against his sweet skin, the boy looked like a kitten rubbing himself against the black cloth.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader returned to the Luke's X-Wing and opened the cargo compartment searching for the survival kit that he knew it should be there. The Sith took several items and returned to the cave and the vision he had of Luke left him stunned for a moment, but he quickly began to appreciate that.

"I've found these things in your ship, young one." Vader said, taking Luke off his trance. "Here's food, water and a lantern.

"Thank you." Luke smiled shyly and picked up the box of ration bars. "Do you accept?" The boy asked hopefully with the idea to see Vader's face.

"My armor gives me everything I need." The Sith sat down next to Luke.

Luke nodded, a little disappointed, because he could not see the face of his savior, or is he his tormentor? The boy was confused, he feared Vader, but also enjoyed his company and he felt strongly connected to the man, even without seeing his face or remember who he really is.

"Are you a human?" The young pilot asked staring at the display of Vader's mask with a beautiful and naive look.

"Yes, a human cyborg." Vader said trying not to drink the beautiful and angelic image that the young man had.

"Wonderful..." The boy smiled fascinated, he approached even more of the mask display. "What color are your eyes?" Luke licked his lips and then bite the lower.

"They were blue…" The Sith smiled under the mask finding the rather amusing situation.

"Were?"

"Now they are amber, they almost glow in golden tone, as if they were on fire." The Sith slowly stroked the boy's cheek.

"They should be beautiful..." Luke lightly touched the cold surface of the mask. "Do you let me see them?" Vader became tense, he had never taken his mask in front of anyone before and no one ever wanted that. "I… I'm sorry, I should not be so curious, my Lord, I'm so sorry.

"There is nothing wrong with your curiosity, my boy." Vader drew slowly with his thumb the boy's lips. "I just can't take my mask in this environment, because my lungs were damaged so long ago, probably before you were born.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Luke gently touched the mask. "Why are your eyes have changed color?" He asked biting his lower lip again.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke did not know what the hell was going on, but he was fascinated by the older man. Vader seemed to emanate power, the boy could feel the strong presence of man caressing his mind something that surrounded and warmed, something that made him want madly stay with Vader, and the same time something that scared him, because it was dark, black as a deep well and he felt himself so attracted like the stars in the galaxy who gravitate around the powerful supermassive black hole at its center.

"They changed the color when I surrendered to the Dark Side." The Sith explained.

"Dark Side?" Luke asked confused.

"You are Force Sensitive... you feel me." Vader stroked the boy's mind taking of him a sigh of pleasure. "The Force is what gives power to a Sith, It is a omnipresent cosmic energy field, but only the privileged can control and feel it, and manipulate it to his own pleasure." The Sith stroked again the boy's mind.

"I do not know anything about it… but it seems so amazing… what… what you just did for me…" Luke sighed. "I loved it… Do you teach me?"

The Vader's scars pulled up when he smiled pleased to be seducing so easily the boy. "Of course I'll teach you, young one."

Luke smiled and further wrapped himself on the Sith's cloak, looking to relax and sleep, It was not too difficult for the boy, because he was exhausted and his body was sore.

~ooo~

When Luke woke up, he was alone in the cave, he sat up and began to focus on the sounds around him. Outside the wind punished the environment and in there he could hear a soft sound of dripping. The boy rose, even with his head protesting for him to put himself in his feet, he picked up the flashlight, wrapped himself on the Vader's cloak and followed the sound of dripping always deepened himself in the cave.

Groping the cold stone walls with one hand to keep his balance and holding the flashlight with the other hand to ward off the almost tangible darkness in that part of the cave, Luke walked, until the stone corridor bent sharply to the left and he found himself staring at a beautiful blue lake, illuminated by the dim light, which was projected by several bioluminescent plants between the crystalline stalactites on the cave ceiling. "Beautiful!" Luke smiled, and walked over to the water. "Is the water safe?" He wondered watching the vapors floating on the lake surface.

The face that looked back at Luke of the mirrored and crystal clear water surface was completely unknown. The boy liked what he saw; big and angelic blue eyes, golden skin, hair in a blond honey tone and full and pink lips. The young smiled, enjoying his own appearance, he knelt down at the lakeside and touched his own image causing it to twist and undulate.

The water was warm and pleasant, Luke did not waste time and began to undress, nothing would be better than a hot bath. He entered in the lake, but he remained in the shallows, because he was not sure that he knew how to swim.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader returned to the cave after exhaustive attempts to communicate with his officials, the interference of the asteroid field did not allow a clear communication and he was not sure he was able to send his location, he could not hear what the Imperials were telling him, everything he received in response were noises and broken words.

The Sith did not find Luke where he had left him, however the presence of the boy was there in the cave. Vader began to delve into the cave feeling the boy closer and closer, until he found him, the vision that the Dark Lord had was lovely; the young was immersed in water up to his waist and his beautiful golden skin was glowing wet under the bioluminescent ceiling.

"What's gotten into you, boy?" Vader's voice echoed by the cave walls and Luke turned scared to face the Sith. "This lake could be acid, or it could be the home of some dangerous creature. don't you think, or do you really like to take imprudent attitudes?

"I'm so sorry, my Lord!" Luke quickly came out of the water. "I just wanted a hot bath and this place is so beautiful, please, do not be angry with me." The boy stood there completely naked in Vader's front.

The Sith could not help seeing such beauty, he extended one of his gloved hands and stroked the boy's face, the boy smiled shyly and kissed his palm. "You're so beautiful…" Vader touched the boy's lips.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke was enjoying that new game, the boy opened his mouth when Darth Vader touched his lips and allowed the older man to put two fingers inside, and the boy immediately began to suck them feeling the leather taste.

"I do not know what's going on with me…" Said the boy releasing the Vader's fingers and further reducing the distance between them. "I feel so attracted to you. It is an inexplicable thing, so intense, so strong, I can only wish you, I want you, I don't know who I am, I don't know my name, I don't remember my family or friends, however, I feel like I knew you for my whole life… there is a strong bond between us." Luke stood on tiptoes, put his hands in the Sith's chest and kissed the piece of the mask corresponding to his mouth.

"It is the Force attracting us…" Said Vader, he ran his fingers gently through the boy's spine. He squeezed one of Luke's firm buttocks. "You have a great power of attraction on me…"

"Just as you have on me…" Luke whispered languidly, and he knelt down before Vader.

The Sith smiled when he saw the boy at his feet, he pulled the glove off from his right hand and began to touch the boy's face. The boy sighed as he felt the cold metal touch in his skin. Vader groaned when the young began to spread open mouthed kisses across the surface of the prosthetic hand.

"Can you feel me, my Lord?" Asked Luke, licking the older man's palm.

"My prostheses are equipped with powerful sensors, I am able to feel your warmth and the softness of your skin." Vader said pushing two fingers inside the boy's mouth, and Luke was quick to suck them. The Sith began to make a suggestive movement back and forth with his fingers, feeling the soft and warm mouth sucking his fingers voluptuously.

The young released the Vader's fingers, he leaned on the older man's knees and began to lick and kiss the Sith's thighs receiving as a reward caresses in his hair.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader could not deny, the boy aroused him, too much! The Sith could not take his eyes off that beautiful and wild demonstration of desire that the boy was giving to him. "Beautiful…" He groaned, gently pulling the boy's hair to stop him. Luke stared at him chastely, but his lips betrayed that innocence, as the lips were red and swollen because of their libidinous activities. "I have something else for you to kiss, lick and suck." Vader removed the codpiece, opened his pants and he withdrew his fully erect cock out.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke's eyes widened to see the cock just centimeters from his face, it was huge and it was at its fullest, projecting itself from the black leather folds. The skin was pale and scarred was embedded deep into the flesh. The foreskin was pulled back, discovering the dark red head, a metal catheter was in place of the urethra, keeping it open and leaving flow the crystalline pre-cum.

"It's so big…" The boy smiled and slowly licked the head. "I do not know if I've done it before… I hope to please you." He provoked with his tongue the catheter that kept the Sith's urethra open making the man sigh.

The young involved a hand on the base of Vader's penis and started to kiss whole length of the cock, the boy licked from the root to top several times until finally he put the whole head in his mouth and began slowly suck it feeling it pulse. Luke savored Vader's cock as if it were the tastiest candy of the whole galaxy, he provoked the metal catheter and rolled his tongue over the sensitive head making the Sith moan.

"Relax your jaw, my boy!" Vader commanded touching the boy's hair. Luke promptly obeyed relaxing as he could. The Sith began to push his cock deeper, until he passed the boy's choke point, the rest of the extension was involved in the boy's hand.

Vader smiled looking at Luke, the boy began to rehearse some movements using a hand around the cock to leverage.

~ooooOOOoooo~

At first, Luke thought it was choke him or it would cause him vomit reflex, but none of these things happened. Confident, he continued with his movements, sometimes taking almost the entire cock out from his mouth only to return to swallow it to the point where his hand was, if the boy could, he would smile in triumph.

Luke was fully erect and sore, his cock was begging to be touched, but he tried not to think about his own relief, he was focused on his task. Luke was very proud of his work, because he was pulling guttural groans of Vader and his respirator was working faster to supply his lungs.

Vader removed Luke's hand at the base of his cock and deepened himself in the boy's throat. "Relax… oh… your mouth is wonderful… after we leave here…" He paused to moan deeply. "Will be your duty to let this beautiful and little mouth to be fucked by me every day."

'Whatever you want, my Lord!' The boy answered mentally.

The Sith gripped the boy's face with both hands and began to fuck his pretty mouth giving strong thrusts almost choking the boy. Luke grabbed one of Vader's buttocks and dug his nails in it, as his other hand flew to his own cock (It was so in need of attention) and started to masturbate it a frantic pace.

The pulsating cock slid in and out of the boy, and gods, how it excited him, Luke looked at the older man with wide eyes, he was almost cumming, loving the sensation of the huge Vader's cock fucking his mouth without mercy.

The Sith Lord was so close… he grabbed Luke by his hair and began to develop an almost brutal rhythm, a tear trickled from the corner of one of the boy's eyes because of effort. "So hot…" Vader groaned and spurted in the boy's mouth.

Luke felt the hot and bitter liquid invading his mouth as Vader firmly held him by the neck forcing him to swallow; the attitude caused the boy to cum, he sheds large part of his semen on the Sith's black boots.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader smiled under the mask, the boy was simply delicious, the Sith wanted to devour him. They remained some time standing just enjoying the sensations fading away. The Dark Lord stared at the young, he was still kneeling at his feet, a sperm trickle ran down the boy's mouth corner, Vader stroked the boy's lips and cleaned the semen from him. "Delicious…" The Sith said, sinking his fingers into Luke's hair.

"I'm glad you have enjoyed it!" The boy smiled shyly.

"I loved it, but you have to clean up this mess you made in my boots."

"Oh…" Luke blushed beautifully seeing the cum splash on the polished leather boots. He gave a depraved look at Vader and began to lick slowly and blatantly his own hand, it was completely wetted with his semen, then he bent down and licked the Vader's boots, cleaning the white liquid.

The sight was enough to bring Darth Vader back to fullness.

"Devil! You're a demon…" Vader laughed pulling the boy and placing him on his feet. "Look what you do to me!" He took the boy's hand and placed it in his own penis to the boy feel how he was erect (again and so fast). "Did you know I am not so young to stay erect so fast, just after an orgasm?

Luke smiled in satisfaction, and he stood on tiptoes to kiss the Vader's mask. "Can I feel proud of that?"

"Yes, you can..." Vader stroked the boy's face with both hands. "Suck my fingers and let them very very wet!"

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke opened his mouth to receive the cold prosthetic fingers, the boy ran his tongue over them and gathered saliva as he could, leaving even a bit drip down the corners of his lips, so he could wet those fingers. When Vader thought that was enough, he removed the fingers of the boy's mouth and he began to surround him like a predator, the Sith touched the boy's back and gently bowed the boy forward with his gloved hand and he started stroking the boy's buttocks (were so perfect and soft).

The boy leaned against a stalactite and opened even more his legs to expose his little hole. His skin crawled when he felt the metal finger caress his anus and then penetrate slowly.

"Oh... my Lord..." Luke moaned pushing himself against the prosthetic finger. "Ohh..." He began to move. With his free hand, Vader firmly gripped the boy's hips, and started moving his finger quickly in and out.

"Who sees that your angel face cannot even imagine how wanton you are." Vader laughed, and added another finger to the boy's opening.

"Oh..." Luke sighed. "I didn't know that side of me, Sir. Ohhh..." The boy moaned deeply, feeling the the Sith touch his pleasure spot.

Vader laughed cheekily and added a third finger starting to violently fuck the boy making sure to always hit his prostate.

"Ohh m-my Lord..." The boy's legs were shaking and his beautiful and soft golden skin was glistening with sweat.

The Sith removed his fingers (and received a groan of protest because of this) Vader was amazed by the hungry that the boy felt for him, a few moments more preparing him, and the boy would cum. Vader held out his cloak on the ground and Luke soon realized how the Sith wanted him.

Without receiving any verbal command, Luke knelt on the black fabric, grabbed the Vader's cock, and sucked it until it was glistening with saliva.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader knelt beside the boy and placed him on all fours on the cloak, the Sith caressed his buttocks and admired for a few moments the pink and wet little hole between them, finally he lined up the head of his cock with the boy's opening and slowly he began to penetrate him.

"You're so tight, boy!" Vader whispered, he wrapped his big hands on the boy's thin waist.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Was painful... Gods, how it was painful, Vader's fingers was nothing compared to that huge dick, but the pain has made it an incredible moment, Luke was finally connecting in raw flesh with that mysterious cyborg.

The boy's mind was caressed by Vader, he was looking for decrease the sensation of pain and discomfort. "I can begin to move, young one? Do you need a little more time to get used?" The Sith asked, stroking the boy's back.

"Move... please, I want to feel you for weeks." The youth replied, he pushed himself against the older man making him complete the penetration.

The Dark Lord held the boy firmly by the hips and began to move slowly. Luke moaned feeling his opening burn, some tears started streaming down by his handsome face as he pressed the Sith's black cloak between his fingers and his muscles becoming tense.

~ooooOOOoooo~

"Relax, my beautiful boy, I don't wish to hurt you." Vader said stroking the boy's buttocks.

The boy promptly obeyed even still feeling pain. Vader began to speed up the rhythm and in a few moments the boy's sharp pain was giving way to the pleasant feeling of being filled.

"Oh gods…" Luke's groan echoed through the cave. "M-my Lord…"

For several moments the only sounds in that cave were sweaty skin slapping against leather, sighs and groans of pleasure. The excitement of the lovers increased, making their noises ever more obscene and full of hunger, Vader was fucking the boy hard in an animalistic and brutal rhythm his hands were clutching tightly the Luke's waist, leaving marks on the soft golden skin.

"Wanton!" Vader gave a hard slap on one of the boy's buttocks. "I want to see you cumming with my cock up your ass."

The Sith began to strokes at an angle where he hit squarely at the young's prostate. They were almost reaching the climax, blinded by pleasure as their bodies brutally clashed.

"Ohh… Lord… I'm going to…" Luke could not finish the sentence, his body became tense and spasms of pleasure washed over his muscles as his cock splashed thick creamy jets against the black cloak.

Vader followed the boy and filled him with his hot semen, growling and pulling the boy's hips pushing the liquid deeper.

"Wonderful." Said the Sith breathlessly pulling himself out from the boy's body and watching his own semen drip down by the young's thighs.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke smiled feeling the liquid to drain down through his legs, he remained on all fours and put his face on the ground.

"Wow..." The boy sighed. "It was... wow... I have no words to describe."

"I think so too, my boy." Vader touched the boy's buttocks and then his back. "Your skin is so beautiful."

Luke turned and sat down to face the older man, but he felt a slight dizziness and almost fell down, but Vader held him.

"I think we should not have made this kind of game, you're not well, my boy, you must rest." The Sith helped the boy to his feet, helped him dress up and began to lead him to the part of the cave they were occupying before.

"Sorry." Luke said, he was walking supported by Vader like a drunk. "My head is strange."

"You broke with your ship." When they reached the place they occupied before, Vader held his cloak on the ground and helped the boy to lie down. "My doctors will look after you. You'll be fine, beautiful boy." He sat down next to the boy.

"Thank you." Luke snuggled up and put his head on Vader's lap, and the Sith began caress the boy's hair until he finally fell asleep.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader watched the boy sleeping in his lap as he tried again to communicate with his officers. 'Fuck!' He thought, seriously tempted to throw the communicator against the cavern wall.

"Lord Vader…" The sound came from the communicator.

"Admiral Ozzel." Vader said.

"We have..." That was the only word that Vader understood, the rest was nothing but cluttered noise.

"Shit!" The Sith whispered putting the communicator down.

There was nothing else to do, so he decided to surrender to sleep as well as his beautiful boy.

~ooo~

Vader awoke with a Stormtrooper lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Finally!" The Sith said icily.

"Pardon us for not having found you before, my Lord." The soldier apologized.

Luke woke up scared, but soon he calmed down seeing Vader giving orders to white armor soldiers.

"Search the boy's ship and bring me everything you find important there! Look for something in the memory of the droid and the ship undamaged. Other transport will be sent to fetch you in less than two hours." The Sith took the boy in his arms and he started walking toward the transport." Did you bring a medical droid?"

"Yes, my Lord." Answered the Trooper.

~ooo~

Vader put Luke on a stretcher inside the ship, the boy had changed his clothes and the neck immobilized

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke felt his head weigh, his vision was gradually getting dark, he could hear the Vader's voice as he explained how Luke had been injured, but the Sith's voice seemed so distant, the young could no longer fight the unconsciousness that enveloped him so warmly.

~ooo~

The boy woke up confused, he was in a ward lying on a bed, he touched his own head feeling slightly numb and in his left temple he found a small bandage of a laser microsurgery.

"You were with brain swelling and a blood clot." Vader was sitting in a chair next to his bed. "The medical droid said your memories will come back soon."

Luke smiled and held out his hand to touch Vader. The Sith took the boy's hand and stroked it.

"Luke..." Said the boy, licking the older mans fingers." That's my name."

"Luke..." Vader savored the boy's name. "A beautiful name… can you remember anything else?

"I remember..." Luke frowned. "when I was a child, but everything is very blurred, I know Luke is my name, because I remember a woman calling me, but I don't remember if she's my mother.

"Well... this is a progress, don't push yourself." Vader laughed when the boy started sucking his middle finger suggestively. "You must stay at rest, so don't tempt me, my little devil."

~ooo~

Luke was under observation in the ward, and the Sith Lord remained all the time at his side, even when the boy found a way to tempt him and let him aroused; the third day he finally was released. Vader ordered a protocol droid bring clothes to the boy. A pair of polished black leather boots, pants of a thin gray and supple fabric, and a simple black shirt.

Boy dressed in Vader views, loving to know that the man was eating him with his eyes.

~ooooOOOoooo~

They walked through the sterile corridors of the Executor in the direction of Vader's quarters. Was the Sith with a rebel? Yes! Would anyone question it? Obviously not! He could feel the curiosity of the crew members about the boy; the rumor among the officers (the boy was a kind of Imperial Spy) 'Continue thinking that, men!' Thought the Dark Lord.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Luke took off all his clothes except the white boxer briefs and then he lay down on the big soft bed covered with white silk sheets. The walls of the room were of pure metal with nothing special, there was a window overlooking the deep space. Next to the window stood a wooden amber desk with some books, one dark brown leather chair, a nightstand of the same wood as the desk and various odd buttons, built-in the wall where the headboard was leaning against.

"Your bed is soft." Luke moved like a lazy cat. "And it is marked with your scent." He buried his nose in the pillows.

"Little bitch!" Vader sat on the bed and began to touch the boy's sex. He held out his free hand and pressed one of the buttons near the bedside to pressurize the room. "Do you still want to see my eyes?"

"Yes!" Luke sat up facing the Sith, the boy had a wonderful smile plastered on his beautiful lips.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Vader took a deep breath, he had never showed his face to someone after Mustafar. Then he closed his eyes, removed the helmet first, then the mask and the gorget. When he opened his eyes, Vader found beautiful and curious blue eyes staring at him with fervent passion.

Luke stroked the thick scar on the left side of the Sith's pale face as he admired completely mesmerized his amber eyes.

"They seem to be on fire." Luke gave a chaste kiss on Vader's lips. "I want to drown in them."

The Sith pulled the boy onto his lap and began to kiss him voraciously, devouring his full and pink lips, he forced his tongue into the boy's mouth stifling the boy's groans.

"Humm…" Luke moaned into the Vader's mouth as he clutched him desperately.

Vader began to suck and lick the boy's neck making him squirm and moan shamelessly in his arms, the boy was extremely aroused, he began unblushingly to rub his own erection against the Sith's belly.

"Demon!" Vader laughed kissing the boy's chest, he grabbed one of the little pink nipples and bit and sucked it.

"Oh Gods!" The boy grabbed the older man's head.

The Sith ripped Luke's underwear with a violent pull revealing the boy's erection and threw him on his back on the mattress.

"On all fours! Now!" Vader ordered.

The boy smirked at the older man and put himself in the position that his lover wanted… exposing himself completely.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Luke felt Vader slowly caress his buttocks to see the small pink opening hidden there. The boy could expect anything, but the hot lick he received in a so intimate part.

"Oh fuck…" Luke moaned like a whore.

Vader pushed his tongue into the small opening making the boy writhe as he held him firmly by the hips.

"I knew my little devil would like it." Said the Sith obscenely licking his own lips." And this? Do you like?" He pushed his thumb down into the boy and once again he pushed his tongue inside him.

"Yesssss… ahh…" The boy almost yelled. His cock was dripping crystal drops of pre-cum on the sheet.

"Wanton!" Vader knelt behind Luke and took the index and middle fingers to his mouth and wet them, then he started to prepare the boy. The young thrashed his head from side to side and moaned shamelessly, raising his ass to be finger fucked by Vader.

When he thought the boy was ready, Vader spat in his own glans and penetrated the young completely. At first his impulses were slow, but quickly he took a brutal rhythm.

~ooooOOOoooo~

That was how they spent the day; Luke was fucked in various positions: on the bed, on the floor, on the desk, against the wall, on the chair and again on the desk and on the bed.

~ooo~

And they remained between the sheets, Vader was sitting with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out on the bed and Luke with his head in his lap almost falling asleep with the caress he was received in his hair, but the caresses were interrupted by the intercom beep.

"Lord Vader…"

"I said, I don't wanna be disturbed." The Sith answered sharply.

"I… I know, my Lord, forgive me. As you were expecting the boy to recover, I did not bother you… now I just want to give you what we found on the boy's ship, there was nothing special except a weapon... a weapon like yours, my Lord."

Vader immediately got up, replaced mask and helmet and opened the door.

"Good work, Trooper." The Sith took the weapon from the Stormtrooper's hand. "You are dismissed." He closed the door and turned to face Luke.

For a brief moment Darth Vader froze looking at the lightsaber to Luke and vise versa.

"Is there a problem, my Lord?" The boy sat on the bed.

"Do you remember how you got this weapon?" Vader asked. 'My… my lightsaber!' The Sith thought, and ignited the blue blade.

~ooooOOOoooo~

The lightsaber clicked something in Luke's mind and immediately all the memories began to return like a violent and painful flood. The boy bent in a fetal position holding his own head. ~ Darth Vader... Darth Vader... he betrayed and killed my father… he is evil… but it does not matter!~

"Obi-Wan..." Luke finally answered, he was still lying and trembling on the bed. "Obi-Wan gave me this lightsaber, it belonged to my father." The boy pulled the sheet to cover his own nakedness.

"Your father?" Vader extinguished the blue blade, removed the helmet and mask and he sat on the bed beside the boy.

"You killed him..."

"I killed a lot of people, Luke!" Said the Sith. "And this saber belongs to no one I killed."

"It had belonged to my father, Obi-Wan told me!" Luke said firmly.

"No!" Vader said sharply. "It was my lightsaber, Obi-Wan stole it when he left me agonizing in pain while my flesh was burned in a river of lava!" He was seething with anger. The Sith grabbed Luke by his shoulders and shook him violently. "Who are you, boy?"

"I…" Luke could feel the room get colder and the Vader's black and evil aura involved him. "I'm Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, I was raised by my aunt Beru Lars and uncle Owen Lars on a moisture farm on Tatooine. Obi-Wan gave me this lightsaber and he told me that it belonged to my father, and…"

"Skywalker?" The Sith's hands trembled slightly and his grip on the boy's shoulders decreased becoming a caress. "Anakin Skywalker..." Vader stroked the boy's frightened face. "Anakin Skywalker is not dead…"

"What?" Luke asked scared. "But... Ben and my uncles told me that he died!

"Luke, they had lied to you..." Vader took the young's face gently in his hands and looked into his blue eyes. 'How I didn't notice our likeness?' "Before I became Darth Vader, I was a Jedi and my name was Anakin Skywalker.

"This… this can't be true" Luke pulled away of Vader's touch. "You are lying!"

~ooooOOOoooo~

"Why would I lie about that? After all that has happened between us, Luke!" Vader pondered logically. "I just fucked you on this bed on which we are sitting, my own son!"

Vader sighed and massaged his temples in a tired gesture as he left his thoughts free, so Luke could see them.

"Are you… are you really my father?" Luke sat next to the Sith.

"I have no reason to lie about it!" Said the older man. "I'm as shocked as you."

Hearing this Luke could no longer hold back his tears

"What have we done?" Luke hugged his own knees.

"Shhh..." Vader tried to calm the boy stroking his back.

Luke turned to face Vader and saw amber eyes looking at him, there was sadness and hate within them, they were on fire.

"Why did you abandon me?" Luke's voice was choked.

"I have not abandoned you!" Vader wiped the boy's tears." You were stolen from me! I believed… until today I believed you were dead. You had died at birth… Obi-Wan had kidnapped you and had hidden you from me. If I knew where you were… I would have gone to get you instantly, Luke." He kissed the boy's forehead. "They lied to you, my angel! They deceived you! They manipulated you!

"Father..." Luke embraced the Sith, kissed him on the cheek and rose from the bed. "Teach me." The boy knelt at the Vader's feet. "Master, I'm yours. I'll be your apprentice.

~ooooOOOoooo~

"Rise, my son." Vader reached out to the boy. "We need to talk, my apprentice." He pointed to the boy sit down beside him. "The Emperor will not allow me to have an apprentice."

"I won't keep away from you, Dad!" Luke gripped Vader's arm. "Not now that I found you."

"And you will not, my son!" The Sith stroked the boy's face. "Will you be my apprentice in secret, at first. To all intents and purposes you're my spy, and that's what we will say to all the Empire officials. Palpatine may not know that you are my son, for now…" He smiled wickedly at his son. "I'll train you, and I will teach you the ways of the dark side. And then when you're ready, we'll destroy the Emperor and we'll take the throne, so this war will be completely annihilated."

"Yes, Master!" Luke replied fervently. "That's my wish."

"What about the incest…" Vader said, but Luke interrupted him.

"We've fucked..." The boy blushed and looked at his feet. "And I loved it, I've never had this much enjoyment in all my life.

"I should have known! Our connection… I never had this kind of bond with anyone, none master or even your mother. Such a powerful bond, no one ever attracted me this way and felt so attracted to me… you look so much like me when I was about your age." Vader touched the boy's face. "Your eyes, your hair, your skin." He approached to Luke and gently kissed his beautiful and soft lips.

"Dad… we can't…" The boy whispered.

"Do you wish me? Don't you?" Vader whispered back.

"Yes... Force, yes!" Luke replied, he was completely surrendered. "I'll always want you, I'll always wish you, even though it's wrong." Because deep in his soul, Luke knew this would always be his most ardent desire.

" _Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son_ …" Vader smiled obscenely. "...and lovers..."

Luke didn't answer, he just captured his own father's lips with a demonic hunger.

~ooooOOOoooo~

Triumphant, Vader forced his tongue into the boy's mouth and returned his son's hungry kiss.

 _"They call us evil but nothing is worse  
Than passive submission to meaningless rules,  
These are oppression and misery's tools;  
Ultimate freedom is our delight  
To quaff the nectar of forbidden night."_

 _Nox Arcana – Angels are weeping_

 _This fanfic is dedicated to my friend Lukretia_


End file.
